Wolf D Léo
by Wylfy Woolf
Summary: Dans le monde d'Harry Potter un homme cherche la vengeance. Capturée, violé... Il retrouve une famille. Le plus puissant sorcier depuis des génération. Avec plusieurs titre: l'Immortelle,le démon , venez le découvrir. Suivez l'histoire de Wolf D Léo. OC, histoire réécrite. Histoire de débutant soyer pas trop durs. Couple yaoi. Pause, peut-être abandonner. Réécriture en cours.
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Un homme si tiens debout devant une maison, Epic Hall. Cette maison considérer hanté, lui appartiens. Il a fait beaucoup de chemins pour la revoir. La revoir ? Et oui cette maison n'est plus habiter depuis des dizaine d'années. Le propriétaire enlevé par une connaissance, n'a plus revu son chez soi depuis ce jour fatidique. Devant cette maison il revit son agression.

Début Flash-back :

Pendant un jour de plaine lune, un loup se transforme en homme, avec quelque attributs de loup. Un homme, euh plutôt un vieux sorcier assez puissant le vit et se dit que grâce à lui il pourrait enfin LE faire devenir son allié. Un plaisir sans nom le prit. Grâce à lui il pourrait gagner la guerre. Ce jeune homme-loup est une bonne chose ils sont plus que rare, plus que légendaire, ils sont EPIQUE !Cela fait des millier d'année qu'il n'y an à plus. S'approchant doucement de sa cible, il le stupéfie avant que l'homme-loup puisse faire quelque chose.

Le vieux tous content transplana chez son futur allié.

-Matt Woodtrack mon bon ami...

-Ne m'appelle pas comme sa. Pour toi c'est Motreck.

-Oui oui... Désoler Motreck. Voilà, je vient t'apporter un petit cadeau pour que tu sois mon allié. J'ai réussie a attrapé un homme-loup. Tu vas pouvoir en faire ce que tu veux.

-Intéressant... Il a l'air assez jeune 14, 15 ans je dirais. Il pourras mettre utile. Et je pourrais aussi laissez mes hommes s'amuser avec. Tu vient de prouver ta confiance. Mais c'est tu qu'il nous entend ?

-Comment ? Je lui ai lancé mon stupéfix le plus puissant !

-Et bien ce n'était pas assez. En plus de sa il est puissant. Parfait.

Notre jeune loup eus horriblement mal à la tête, ensuite ce fut le noir total.

Fin Flash-back :

Voilà tous ce qu'il de rappelle de son agression. C'est la fin de sa liberté et le début de son emprisonnement. A cause de sa cette homme commença a devenir fou avec des idée noirs.


	2. 1Wolf D Léo

_Chapitre 1 : Wolf D Léo_

Wolf D Léo est beau, c'est un fait incontestable. A 26 ans, il mesure 1,92m. Il à les cheveux noir avec des reflets bleu foncé. Des yeux bleu claire, glacial, presque blanc, avec des filament argenté.

Décris comme ça ont pourraient croire que Wolf D Léo est normal mais non. Léo est un homme-loup. Sous sa véritable forme, Léo à quelque attribut de loup, mais il est tous de même humain.

Et oui, Léo à des oreilles de loup blanche avec de reflets argenté. Une queue noir aux reflets bleu avec le bout blanc aux reflets argent. Des dent plus aiguisés, avec de longue canines, et des griffes noir.

Léo peut mettre de côté ses attributs de loup pour ressembler à un véritable humain. Ou bien devenir complètement un loup. Un loup plus grand que la moyenne. Noir aux reflets bleu foncé, avec le ventre, le bout de la queue, les oreilles, la gueule, le dessus des pattes avant et la moitié des pattes arrière blanche aux reflets argent.

Malgré ses couleur Léo peut facilement se cacher dans les ombres. Il est gracieux, dans toute ses formes. Et son aura est sauvage mais contrôler, un étrange mélange.

Sur son corps des marques, des cicatrices et un tatouage. A son œil droit il à une cicatrice qui représente ses griffes de la main gauche. Cette cicatrice lui couvre toute la partis droit de son visage. Sur cette même cicatrice, sur la marque du milieu une deuxième cicatrice par dessus. Elle commence pareil mais elle passe par la gorge pour se terminer sur sa poitrine.

Sur son bras gauche Léo a une sorte de tatouage qui représente une chaîne noir qui lui entoure le bras. Elle commence dans la paume de sa main par une grosse boucle et se termine dans son dos au niveau de l'épaule par une grosse boucle.

Et entre ses omoplates jusqu'au dessus de sa queue, une marque. Cette marque forme le mot PUTE écrit en lettre majuscules.

Et oui Léo à été violé. A ses 14 ans à cause d'un manque d'attention, il à été capturer. Jusqu'à ses 23 ans il est rester avec son « maître ». A ses 23 ans à réussi à s'échapper. Pour sa il a du tuer plusieurs gardes et un membre de la famille de son soi-disant maître. Quand les aurores sont arriver ils ont trouver Léo couvert de sang, et dans sa main le cœur d'une de ses victimes. Ils n'ont pas chercher plus loin, ils l'on envoyer a Azkaban, une prison hautement sécuriser. Il à été envoyer dans le couloir avec le plus de détraqueur.

Pendant trois ans, Léo est rester dans la prison. Puis finalement il s'est échapper. Wolf D Léo fût le premier évader, mais pas le dernier.


	3. ingotte

**Chapitre 2 : gringotte**

Léo était couché sur son lit à Epic Hall. Après avoir quitter le belle prison qu'est Azkaban, il était de retour chez lui. Il avait retrouver Woolf son loup des ombres, il est noir avec un trait argenté sur toute sa longueur en commençant de sa truffe jusqu'au bout de sa queue. Woolf peut se déplacer d'ombres en ombres et il peut tellement bien se cacher que même si quelqu'un lui passait devant qu'il ne le verrait pas. Woolf est son plus fidèle compagnons depuis que Léo a 3 ans. Il l'a trouver après avoir quitter une de ses familles d'accueil. Et oui il ne connaît pas sa famille, mais bon sa ne la jamais empêcher d'avancer.

Léo avait décider de faire un grand retour sur le chemin de traverse, après être aller à gringotte la banque des sorcier. Sorcier ? A oui Léo est un sorcier, je vous l'avez pas dit ? Tans pis. Donc après être aller a la banque, il irait a l'allée des embrumes acheter une baguette illégalement même si il n'en a pas besoin. Il peut pratiquer toutes les magies avec ou sans baguette. Et il est aussi un animagus multiple. Il peut donc se transformer en plusieurs animaux a volonté.

Après avoir choisie son plan d'action il s'habilla d'un jean bleu, d'un tee-shirt manche trois-quart noir, des rangers noir et une veste en cuire avec une capuche noir. Il mît sa capuche, fit disparaître sa queue et ses oreilles de loup et il transplanna devant gringotte. Sur les portes de la banque il pût lire :

Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir

Mais à l'appât de gain, renoncé à obéir,

Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,

De sa cupidité le prix devra payer

Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,

D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,

Voleur tu trouveras en guise de richesses,

Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse.

Après l'avoir lût, il partis voir un gobelin et demanda à voir le responsable qui est en charge de son argent.

-Mystic est le gobelin en charge de votre argent. Veuillez le suivre.

Donc il le suivit jusqu'à un bureau. Le bureau à les murs blanc, argenté et le sol noir, bleuté. De beau meubles en bois de lune d'un magnifique blanc et de confortable fauteuils bleu.

-Bonjour je voudrais recevoir mes titre et aller prendre de l'argent à mon coffre.

-Bien sûr avez-vous votre clef ?

Léo lui tendus une clef noir avec des symbole argenté.

-Merci.

Le gobelin fit apparaître un coussin avec un collier dessus.

-Vous êtes par votre mère le Roi Loup.

Il lui donna le collier. Le collier est en argent avec la tête d'un loup qui hurle a la lune dans un croissant de lune. Léo pris le collier et le mis.

-Le collier ne peut-être enlevé que par vous Mr Wolf D.

-Merci Mystic. Pour mon argent aurait vous un moyen pour que je puisse utiliser mon arjent dans le monde magique comme moldu ?

-Bien sur. Nous avons une carte de crédit pour nos clients les plus riche.

-Suis-je assez riche ?

-Oui. Vous êtes la personne la plus riche des Royaume-Unis.

-Bon bas j'en veux une.

Le gobelin fit apparaître une carte de crédit blanche, grise et noir avec un loup prêt a attaquer dessus et la donna a Léo.

-Laissez un peu de votre magie aller dedans et ce sera bon.

Léo fit ce que le gobelin lui dit, le remercie et partis. Avant de sortir il pris son expression la plus froide et alla dans l'allée des embrumes.


End file.
